Benutzer Diskussion:Le Leo
Willkommen! Hi Leo Leopardenschweif - wir freuen uns, dass Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hi ich wollte nur mal Fragen ob, wenn man ihr RPGs machen kann, dann auch Katzen,Clan,Stämme, etc. erstellen kann.LG Ekliss 16:33, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) kleine Frage^^ hi,ich wollte nur fragen,ob wir auch neben Cractere wie z.b. die Dächsen Mitternacht einfüg kann?Leyley hi Leo! Kann vielleicht Meereswelle die mutter von Bienenflügel sein? was bisher geschah: Leah ist gekommen,und hatt das Lager attackiert,daraufhin kam Kralle und hatte dem Clan geholfen.Meereswelle ist gestorben.Das war bisher passiert ;) Leyley Bild Ich stelle mir ihn einfarbig, so ein helleres rotbraun vor. (so eine ähnliche Farbe wie Feuerstern) Adlerkralle99. 06:37, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi Leopardenschweif! Du ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen: Falls du die Menüleiste bearbeitet hast: Ich habe ein Wiki erstellt und dort will ich in die Menüleiste die Hauptseite unter Im Wiki einfügen. Weißt du, wie das geht? LG Honey 12:55, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja sieht cool aus. Die hintere Hinterpfote sieht i-wie komisch aus aber schon mal DANKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!Adlerkralle99. 19:45, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Probleme... Hi,ich komme gleich zum Punkt:Ich kann''' KEINE Bilder,Diashows usw. mehr Irgendwo einfügen.Und wollte dich mal fragen,ob du vielleicht eine Lösung für das Problem findest...Sorry,wenn ich störe^^Leyley' Dankeschön Hallo Leopardenschweif, als kleines Dankeschön. Dies weil ich selbst keine malen kann.thumb LG Honey 18:55, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tiegerschweif Tiegerschweif ist nicht gleich deinem Tigerschweif! Das ist ein anderer! lg. Schnurr Buntschweif 13:15, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Buntstern Hab schon eins xD Buntschweif 10:05, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Blütenschauer Es sind beide hübsch! Soll ich sie dann beide einfügen? Buntschweif 14:29, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Graubauch DU musst nicht, aber wenn du willst, kannst du das für Graubauch noch dazutun: thumb|Graubauch thumb|Colouredtail-tata!Hier ist sie...wenn ich sie so betrachte....schrecklich! Buntschweif 17:45, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey! Das war fies! ihr hättet mich vorwarnen können! Sonnen sturm 1 16:39, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) okay sorry. Hallo Leo! Ich wollte fragen ob ich einen Blog erstellen kann, über Anzeigen (weil ein paar das noch nicht mitbekommen haben). Dort wollte ich alles aufschreiben was bei Anzeigen steht, ist das ok? LG Biene 06:20, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi,sorry,das ich Gestern' NICHT''' gekommen bin.Ich konnte den Channel nicht gefunden.Kannst de mir butte mal den Link dafür geben?--Leyley55 05:02, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wichtige Sachen Hey Leo ! Ich wollte mal ein paar Sachen mit dir besprechen : 1. CA Vorlagen : braucht ihr auch welche für die Sachen speziell aus WaCa wie Beutejäger oder was anderes spezielles ? Und wäre es dann nicht sinnvoller nur die CAs auf die Seite zu stellen da sontige Bilder ja nie so genau sind :/ 2. Andere Clans : Mit welchen Clans außer dem NebelClan macht ihr den noch viel (den NachtClan würde ich mal zu den Clans hinzufügen )?In den anderen sind ja kaum Charas :/ Braucht ihr noch welche ? Ich habe noch sooooooooo viele die ich alle los werden will ! 3.Beschreibugskästen : Ich könnte für jeden Clan eine eigene Farbe nehmen dann wäre es übersichtlich :D Wenn erwünscht ,dann welche ? 4. Meine Charas : Ich habe mich an Bunt mit meinen 5 neuen Charas gewendet ,weiß aber nicht in welchem Clan sie jetzt sind :/ Vllt hast du ne Idee (Charas siehe Bunts Disski) 5. Stammbäume : Wenn ihr wollt kann ich auch probieren Stammbäume zu erstellen ! 6. Ganz Liebe Grüße Deine Smara Ps : Zur Siggi : Die ist fertig :D Kannst sie dir auf der Seite Benutzer:Leo Leopardenschweif/Sig angucken und sagen obs passt :D Sorry hey ,sorry ich habe deine Nachicht erst grade gelesen :/ Bin zur Zeit sehr beschäftigt :o Das mit den Kästen und den siggis etc . ist bald fertig (erstellt noch nicht eingefügt) .Mein Charas kann ich dir gleich nochmal sagen du kannst sie dann verwenden wie gewünscht xD Smaradauge 17:16, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps : ich könnte dir bei der Wiki-Navigation nur helfen wenn ich Admin bin also daraus wird nichts :/ Charas Nebelblume ; hellgraue Kätzin mit strahlend blauen Augen Flammentanz ; weiß rot gestreifter Kater mit grünenAugen Eissturm ; Weißer Kater mit blauen Augen Lichterglanz ;cremefarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen Sternenhimmel ;schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen Sonnenstaub ;hellrot getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Herbststurm ; rot getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen Frostwolke ; langhaariger weißer Kater mit grünen Augen Sternenhimmel ;schwarze Kätzin mit grünen Augen Kirschblatt ; grau getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Fliederbusch ; hellbraun getigerte Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen Habichtfeder ; dunkelbrauner Kater mit heller Brust und bernsteinfarbenen Augen Panterkralle ; goldbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Meereswinde ;silbern getigerte Kätzin mit meeresgrünen Augen Regenschauer ;hellgrauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Nektarpelz ; goldbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen Vanilleduft ; cremefarbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen Sandpfote ; sandfarbene Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Wasserpfote ; kleiner bläulichgrauer Kater mit blauen Augen Bachpfote ; kleiner hellgrauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Heidepfote ; kleine dunkelbraune Kätzin mit blauen Augen Himbeerherz ;kleine braun getigerte Kätzin mit Joar das sind erst mal ein paar xD ich habe noch 2 mal so viel wenn noch welche beötigt werden .Zu meinen Charas ich bin nur anzu gekommen smaragdauge einzufügen das heißt den rest mache ich noch :3 Charakästen hab ich vllt morgen fertig. CA voragen werden häppchenweise gemacht xD Aber damit kann ich erst am MO anfangen .Siggis habe ich ja alles fertig xD Das wars doch oder ? Mh ja das ist der Stand der dinge ... Lg Smaradauge 21:07, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Aki hatte irgendjemand gesagt dass man da subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst|User:Name/Sig|*User:Name|Name}}. . (halt statt name deinen Namen) eingeben muss. Wenn des net klappt kannst du auch unter Vorlagen Benutzer:Leo Leopardenschweif/Sig eingeben und dann selber die Zeit un des ganze einfügen. *User:Name ist verlinkt aber ich kann des net angeben sonst löscht des alles andere Hoffe du schaffst es 13:27, 19.Mai 2012 (UTC) Nachtrag Jetzt gehts bei mir auch net mehr - dann machs halt auf die zweite art mit vorlage (s.o.) 13:30, 19.Mai 2012 (UTC) Wie weit ich bin Hey ,ich habe bei Smaragdauge was probiert ... ich bin mit der Grundlage fast fertig ;D Muss noch ein paar nachen einfügen ,und wenn du willst kann ich die Farben nochmal bearbeiten .Hoffe du findest es schon ok . Smaradauge 17:09, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo! Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich nicht zum Admintreffen kommen kann, da ich um die Zeit beim reiten bin. LG Biene 07:45, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichten Hey ich habe mal gehört das man hier auch Geschichten wie im Erfindungswiki erstellen^^ kann stimmt das? LGMondpfote 08:55, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Klar mach ich XD woher hast du die schöne unterschrift? Hast du die selbst gemacht? *neugierig* LGMondpfote 12:21, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Natürlich ist mir deine Signatur schon forher aufgefallen *empörung* ^^ ich habe nur vergessen zu fregen ;) LG deineMondpfote 12:33, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bin schon unterwegs ^^ Mondpfote 12:34, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Achso^^ :) Aber um eins klar zu stellen DU BIST NICHT BLÖD!!!! ;) ´XDMondpfote 12:49, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich komme nicht in den Chat!!! *heul* irgetetwas stimmt da nicht ;( Mondpfote 12:36, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Leos Geschichte Ahm...du hast etwas verwechselt! Leopardenschweif war die Mentorin von Milchbart nicht umgekehrt. Ansonsten ist die Geschichte super. Warum ist Wasserfall dann Kriegerin wo sie doch Heilerschülerin wird? LG Buntschweif 18:02, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Admintreffen Ich kann glaub ch am Mittwoch nicht....Gitarre Buntschweif 18:05, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch was zur Siggi Du musst auch beim benutzen dedr signatur nicht den ganzen Quellcode eingeben, es reicht wenn du einfach eingibst. 13:48, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Admintreffen Ist das heute oder am Mittwoch? LG Honigtau Hallo! Ich hatte einen Admin(nenne einfach mal keinen Namen) gefragt ob ich mir einfach was ausdenken kann. Dies wurde mit ja beantwortet,worauf hin ich mir einfach eine Katze ausgesucht habe die mir gefällt. lg Jayfeather8399 18:47, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kästen fertig ;3 Kannst mal bei Smaragdauge gucken Gefährte hab ich auch noch gemacht ... ist nur noch nicht eingefügt ;) Smaradauge 16:36, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank Vielen Dank Leo! Genauso habe ich mir sie vorgestellt!^^Jacky 16:45, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gefährte Heyo! <3333 Hast du schon jemanden, der Kieselbach spielt? Würde das gerne machen, wenn du noch niemanden hast ;) GLG knuddel dich Wolfsmond 18:51, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Coolio, ich freu mich LG Wolfsmond 19:33, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Löschen Hey Leo! Will nicht nerven, aber könntest du meine Geschichte (3 Katzen - 3 Clans - 3 Schicksale) löschen? Ich habs aufs Erfindungswiki verschoben und das nimmt hier nur "Platz" weg! ;) Ich danke dir schon mal im vorraus, GLG Wolfsmond 20:03, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kann ich da auch mit ? Smaradauge 13:35, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Leo! Ja, ich bin mir sicher! Ich finde im Erfindungswiki passt besser eine Geschichte rein als hier! Aber auf meiner Seite ist ein direkter Link dazu :) Hoffe das macht dir nichts aus und ich sage schonmal danke :) GLG <3 Wolfsmond 14:21, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) KlauenClan & Co Sry, aber was haben KlauenClan, FeuerClan und BlumenClan samt Katzen hier zu suchen? Da könnt man das ja gleich zu 'nem Erfindungswiki machen. Es gibt wahnsinnig viele Regeln, aber diese nicht. Versteh ich nicht Lg Buntschweif 14:31, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ok ... ich bekomms schon mit ;) Lg Smaradauge 14:48, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Admintreffen Okay ich hoffe ich kann kommen :D Smaradauge 17:39, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Neuankömmling meldet sich auch hier :D Hallo. :) Danke, so schwer is das nicht :p Jedoch hab ich eine Frage, die ich auch schon bei Buntschweif geschrieben habe. ich würd gern als Junges anfangen (: ich wollt fragen ob ich da jetz nen eigenen Chara erstellen soll oder ob da vill. welche "übrig" sind, die nicht gespielt werden :) aber nur wenn niemand dann was dagegen hat :D Vandalismus Hallo Leo Leopardenschweif. Aufgrund deiner Frage im Community-Wiki habe ich mir die IP-Adressen, unter denen hier seit gestern Inhalte von Seiten entfernt wurden, genauer angeschaut. Alle diese Änderungen wurden vom Internetzugang eines registrierten Benutzers aus durchgeführt, mit dem ich mich bereits in Verbindung gesetzt habe. Sollte es in den kommenden Tagen weiteren Vandalismus hier im Wiki geben, informiere mich bitte darüber. Vielen Dank. --Weas-El 14:24, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Mh ... das kann ich dir nicht sagne ,ich weiß nicht was Aki gemacht hat .Frag besser sie :* Smaradauge 16:45, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich mach gerade ein Blog über die Vorlagen. Da steht dann als drinn und wegen Mentor: klar, gerne Ley RPG's Hey Leo. Ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass ich finde, dass es zu viele RPG clans gibt. Zuerst den NebelClan, dann NachtClan, Bruderschaft und jetzt Wolfbande. Gut, wir haben heute NebelClan genommen, aber der NachtClan ist in vergessenheit geraten und der NebelClan bestimmt auch bald... HDGDL, LG, deine Okey... Ich bin grad im WaCa Chat. Biene 14:09, 23. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo! Ich habe eine Bitte an dich- ich würde gerne Blade zum Chat-Moderator ernennen, da er es im Moment mehr verdient hat, als jemand anderes. Bitte antworte mir, ich würde es nämlich gerne machen... Außerdem finde ich dass Honey nicht viel Beiträgt, also ich mag sie ja und sie ist ja auch nett und so, aber nun ja, ich würde mal drüber nachdenken ob sie noch ein Chat-Moderator bleiben soll. Sie ist ja im Chat und so, aber schreibt nie etwas. (Sorry, dass ich sie jetzt so beschuldige, sie kann vielleicht nichts dafür, jetzt fühl ich mich schlecht...) LG, deine Biene 11:01, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke, dass du mich verstehst, dass mit Honey war nicht böse gemeint, aber es stimmt. :/ LG, deine Biene PS: hab's schon geändert, wenns okey ist... LG, deine Biene 17:47, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wiki und so Hallo Leopardenschweif :) Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich mir im NachtClan einfach eine KAtze erstellen kann. Und ich habe im WaCa wiki gesehn das du Signaturen machen kannst.Wäre für mich das HIER im Wiki möglich?-Lg Whity Erstmal danke für deine schnelle Antowrt.Also ekliss hat mir schon die gehnemigung für erstellen eines Charas gegeben. So und wegen der Siggi Name: Whitesky Schriftart: Gabriola Farbe: Farbverlauf , von etwas dunkleres Weiß nach Hell orange Spruch: Spuren am Himmel Farbe des Spruches: dunkel Orange Lg Whitey Charakter Art Hallo Leo. 1. Ganz oben bei Charakter Art sehteht : Die bilder müssen mit GIMP ersetllt worden sein.Aber wenn man jetzt zum Beispiel Photeshop hat könnte man das auch nicht verwenden, da es etwas fies das man GIMP verlangt. 2.Ich würde mich geren im Zeichenen der Vorlagen probiern :D -Lg Also ich probiere mich gerade an der Schüler-Vorlage, und sie sieht schon recht gut aus :D *freu*.Wegen dem Photoshop beispiel,das war so gemeint das ANDRER Nutzer es haben könnten, egal.Auserdem ist mir aufegefallen das es noch kein Staff gibt. LG Hi Leo, die Siggi ist total toll! <33 Es wäre schön wenn du es mir erklären könntest^^ GLG Wolfsfell 15:45, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi Leo Ich wollte mich vielleicht mal an der vorlage für die einzelläufer probieren. Natürlich nur wenn es ok ist Gewitterherz 16:35, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo :D Ich habe NOCH zwei neue Vorlagen :Anfüherer Laanghaar, Männlcih und Weiblich. Datei:Anführer.W.L.png Datei:Anfüher.M.L.png Und ich würde gerne im CA deine Stellvertreterin werden. LG- Ps : Hoffe du machst die Bilder wieder Transparent Pss : Kannst du mir sagen wie das geht ? Hey Leo, ich finde, Ekliss hat gute Arbeit geleistet mit den Vorlagen für CA's, aber sie sollten dringend verbessert werden. LG, deine Biene 12:13, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Hallo Leo, ich hoffe es ist ok wenn ich eine Geschichter erstelle. LG- Sorry Sry wusst ich nicht. Ley hat mir gesagt ich darf die einfach so reinstellen also dacht ich mir ich darf das auch. Dann werde ich es auf die Disk. stellen. GLG Jacky Hallo Leo :D Ich habe mich mal mit einer neuen Vorlage probiert, der Schülervorlage.Ich hoffe es ist Ok.-Ekliss Hi Leo! Hab gesehen, dass ich nicht mehr Chat-Mod in diesem Wiki bin. Naja, kann ich verstehen. Schließlich war ich ja nur noch selten da. LG Honey 15:27, 6. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo :D Ich bin mit der Schülervorlage (Weiblich,Kurzhaar) fertig,gleich auch mit der männliche.Hoffe es ist ok wenn ich es bei der CA als Vorlage einfüge.-LG Hi, ja, jemand hat gemeint das ich es darf .Sorry,das wusste ich nicht. Lg Blitz Ich bin da ausversehend drauf gekommen ! Leider, leider... Leider kannst du es rückgängig machen, traitor TwoBlade Möge Dunkelheit dich führen... 20:56, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das ist leider ein großes Problem das mit dem begegnen -.- [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 11:24, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich überlege es mir [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 11:24, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey Leo! Ich hab jetzt die kurzhaarige männliche Version und die weibliche Version gemacht. (Einzelläufer) Hier sind sie: ]](Oje ich glaub die sind etwas zu groß´geraten >.< mist) Vielleicht kannst du sie etwas kleiner machen?? Ich weiß nicht wie das geht!! (scheiße) Gewitterherz 10:58, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wo ist die CA- Disk.? Also wo ich mein Bild von Veilchenstern reinstellen wollte? THX schonmal LG Jacky Hey, ne Frage Ja, ich wollte fragen, ob ich ne Schüler Vorlage machen kann. Meine vorlage:ist hier^^ 'Ley Bewerbung Hallo Leo Leopardenschweif, Hiermit bewerbe ich mich um den Platz eines Administrators Begründung: Ich habe ehrfahrung als Administrator, und ich möchte auch so besser im Wiki arbeiten und die anderen unterstützen. LG [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...]] 16:03, 15. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Moderator? Heyo Leo! Ich hab das erst jetzt bemerkt. ''Ich ''bin Chat-Moderator? Bevor ich mich hier blamiere, will ich erstmal, fragen, ob das vl ein Versehen oder so war, oder ob ich wirklich ernannt wurde? LG freu freu :DDD ich hab mich doch tierisch gefreut xDD. Es wäre bloß peinlich geworden, wenn es später geheißen hätte: Ups, sorry, versehen ;) So hab ich mir das szenario nämlich vorgestellt :] Also Danke, an dich und auch an Ley xD Ich fühl mich echt geehrt! <3333333 knuddel Vorlagen Hi Leo, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich die Königinnenvorlagen machen kann? Eisfell19:29, 16. Jul. 2012 (UTC) thumb Hei Hei. Ich hätte ein Bild für 2. Anführer gefunden :) Sie ist hier. glg Okay, gerne ich habs grad gemacht: Ich weiß nicht, sieht irgendwie komisch aus. Hier ist mal die weibliche und die männliche Kurzhaar version. Mal sehen, obs passt, oke? glg Wolfsmond 13:43, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) thumbHier sind die Langhaarversionen, sehen auch komisch aus, aber ich hoffe besser als nichts... glg/hdl thumbthumb *Geändert '' Vorlage Ich möchte gerne eine Vorlage malen für Heiler, wäre nett wenn ich es machen dürfte. LG Jacky Aktuelles? Hey, bin zwar kein admin aber was verstehst du unter "Kümmern"? glg Siggi Thx. Ja, dann hab ich jezt auch endlich meine Siggi^^ [[User:Leyley55|''Ley'' '' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leyley55|''crazier than shit]] 04:40, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Aktuelles Hi Leo ♥, das Wiki ist klasse!Ich würde mich gern um das Aktuelle kümmern wenns geht, auch wenn ich noch nicht ''viel bearbeitet hab.- 20:57, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Leo, ja es wäre toll wenn du mir ne Siggi machen würdest, wenn die dunkelblau bis hellblau wäre wäre es toll der Name ''Keks, Spruch Die Narben meines Lebens malen mich aus... ''und die Schriftart (Auch beim Spruch!) Segoe Script .Außerdem würde ich gerne das mit dem aktuellem teil da machen.Hab vergessen wie das heißt.Außerdem würde ich gerne eine Katze beim NahctClan erstellen geht das?-Keksauge 12:01, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage Zweiter Anführer Hey, sorry selbst, für die späte Antwort... für die sehr späte antwort. Ich hab das sogar zuvor schon versucht, bei der vorlage den Schweif herumgeringelt zu versuchen, aber das sah danach so abgrundtief scheiße aus -.-' (^^) Sah irgendwie so aus, als würde die katze auf einem Kissen sitzen ;) Also ich bekomm´s auch jetzt nicht hin, hab mich nicht getraut, das peinliche Bild hochzuladen und hab´s wieder gelöscht. Also du musst die Vorlage ja nicht nehmen, aber wenn, dann könntest du ja selbst mal versuchen, den Schwanz herumgeringelt einzuzeichnen ^^ Du kannst das sicher besser als ich. Und sonst musst du entscheiden, ob du sie nimmst, oder eben nicht. Mir macht´s nicht´s aus. hdl/glg Vorlage Junges ich hab ne vorlage für junges gemacht und wollte fragen, ob du sie nehmen willst: Bitte schön:thumbthumb|Vorlage königi könnte man so machen: thumb|leftlg. Bunt und wie ist das mit den eigenen vorlagen? darf man die in anderen wikis verwenden? lg und bm Buntschweif 18:06, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Heiler- Vorlage Hier sind die Heilervorlagen thumb|288px|weiblichthumb|300px|männlichGLG Jacky Aktuelles Erneut Sorry für die späte Antwort ;). Wenn du einverstanden bist, wäre ich gerne die zweite Person (Neben Keks), die sich um Aktuelles kümmert. Nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, natürlich ;) Falls ich darf, könnte ich das übernehmen, was Keksauge nicht machen will (also von RPG oder Wiki). Ich würde auch der aufgabe gewissenhaft nachgehen ;D. glg/hdl Mach ich gern :) Echte Heilervorlagen Hier sind die echten Vorlagen^^ thumb|330px|weiblichthumb|338px|männlichIch hoffe die sind okay GLG Jackythumb|294px|weiblichthumb|294px|männlich Sora Hey Leo! Ja, das war ich mit der Bearbeitung, hatte gerade keine Lust mich deswegen anzumelden :) ich bin heute ausm Urlaub zurück gekommen... Es war echt Super, bis auf dem Letzen Tag, da ist etwas furchtbares passiert :( ;( lG deine Biene 16:32, 29. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Königin: Schüler.M.L+Schüler.W.L So ich habe gerade die Vorlagem für die Laanghaarschüler-Vorlagen fertig gemacht. Datei:Schüler.M.L.pngDatei:Schüler.W.L.png Admintreffen Hey Leo, ich wollte dir schonmal sagen, dass ich nicht zum Admintreffen kommen kann, vielleicht kannst du mir schonmal sagen um was es geht? LG - Okey, Danke Leo. Sorry, dass ich nicht kommen kann. LG - Biene Hiho Leo :D Ich komme bis jetzt zum Admin treffen.Wegen den Vorlagen,habe ich mir schon gedanken gemacht,schon bevor du das erwähnteste.Aber bei mir sah das mehr aus wie ein Stachel-Schlagstock oO.Egal.Ich versuche mein bestes^^. 17:08, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Also ich habe die Vorlagen jetzt überarbeitet,muss sie noch hochladen,hoffe der Schweif sieht gut aus... 12:49, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Oh, das tut mir voll leid ;( ich versuche gleich zu kommen... LG - Biene Geschichten Leo, ich habe ne Super Idee und habe Blade schon davon erzählt, er findet es auch gut. Wir könnten doch jeden Monat (oder jeden zweiten, weil es so wenig Geschichten gibt) eine Geschichte des Monats wählen, die dann eine Auszeichnung bekommt. Was meinst du? LG - Biene Voila hier hast du die langhaarversionen der einzelläufer LG 15:49, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC)thumb|männlichthumb|und weiblich Vorlagen So, Hallo erstmal. Ich hab mir mal die Vorlagen hier angeguckt, und naja, ich würde mich anbieten ''bessere zu machen. Zb. Als Anführer Vorlage: Datei:Anführer.Male.Kurzhaar.pngIch kann auch noch verbessern, wie gesagt, weil mir auffiel, dass die Vorlagen so verschieden grosss sind, und mahcne anders als andere sind. Benutzer:Shani die Irre/Sig 19:16, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Entschuldige für´s Einmischen, weiß nicht obs mir zusteht. Zu der Vorlage: Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, sie ist echt hammer, ganz ehrlich. Aber es gibt hier schon eine Anführer-Vorlage von Ekliss und ich finde, es wäre unfair, sie durch deine zu ersetzen. Vielleicht könnten wir alternativvorlagen machen... Die verschiedenen Größen sind mir leider auch schon aufgefallen. Dass manche Vorlagen anders als andere sind, lässt sich leider nicht ändern, da sie ja von verschiedenen Usern gemacht werden/wurden. Wenn sie alle gleich sein sollen, müssten sie ja vom selben User gefertigt werden und das hätte am besten ganz am Anfang beschlossen werden sollen, damit die jetzigen Vorlagen nicht hinterfallen. Vl lässt sich deine tolle Vorlage ja noch für einen anderen "Posten" verwenden, wobei mir leider im moment keiner einfällt. So, nochmal Sorry, aber ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten, mich einzumischen ;) ich hoffe, ich bin da nicht zu Fies oder so gewesen, will ja wirklich keinen Ärger. glg 19:57, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) (mann, ganz schön lang, sry) Heiler(schüler) und Kräuter Hi Leo also......... Erstmal wollte ich was wegen dem character art fragen. Nämlich: Ich würde gerne die Heilerschülervorlagen machen und wollte fragen ob man nicht einfach die Schülervorlagen nimmt und ein paar Kräuter davorpackt. (wie im waca wiki) Is aber nur ne frage und wenn nicht dann könnte ich mich den heilerschülervorlagen annehmen. Zweitens: Falls man (was ich aber nicht glaube) doch die Schülervorlagen nimmt und nur Kräuter davormacht hätte ich auch schon welche gemacht. (ich meine die Kräuter!!) Die Heilervorlagen brauchen ja auch noch Kräuter und da könnte man auch dann vielleicht dieselben wie bei der Heilerschülervorlage nehmen. Wenn du sie brauchen würdest (die Kräuter) dann könnte ich sie dir schicken. Also dann LG <3333 11:40, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Leo, Sorry, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde. Also, ich meinte das eigentlich so, dass man auf der Diskussionsseite der Geschichten ein Dafür oder Dagegen gibt und dann am Ende werden dann halt die stimmen abgezählt und die Geschichte mit dem meisten Dafür bekommt dann sozusagen eine Auszeichnung. LG, deine Biene 13:47, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Okey, du hast recht, im Forum wäre es besser. Eine Frage: sagen wir mal, die anderen Admins sind einverstanden, könnte ich dann vielleicht, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, die Leitung dieses Projekts "Geschichte des Monats" übernehmen? LG, deine Okey, Danke. Du hast recht, wenn die anderen zustimmen. LG, Biene 14:14, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Aktuelles Erstmal, danke für dein Vertrauen in mich für Aktuelles. Ich hab mir erlaubt, die Seite mal zu bearbeiten und eine Art Einleitung zu schreiben. Vielleicht siehst du sie dir mal an und bearbeitest sie, falls nötig, hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wie ich geschrieben habe... Ich hab mal im Namen von Keks und mir geschrieben, ich hoffe ich kann mich demnächst mit ihr mal besprechen im Chat oder so. lg 23:34, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage Hi leo Also ich geb die heilerschülervorlagen auf. Ich krieg die einfach nicht hin :/ Ich hab nur die kräuter fertig und würde sie dir wenn du sie für die heiler(schüler) vorlage brauchst schicken. Sind allerdings etwas groß... Ich hab damit gerechnet mehr platz zu verbrauchen... Du musst sie also mal wieder etwas kleiner machen... mal wieder... LG <33333 18:29, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Langhaar Hi Leo, da GIMP nicht funktionierte,jetzt aber schon,habe ich endlich die Schüler-Laanghaarversionen fertig! (Gott scheiß GIMP!) Ich hoffe der Schweif ist ok,sieht aber ein bisschen seh wuschelig aus. 17:24, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Datei:Schüler.M.L.pngDatei:Schüler.W.L.png Vorlagen Wo sieht man die Vorlagen von Shani? 17:26, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) So hier sind sie: thumb 17:04, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Deuter,Königin und Clan Hi Leo,ich wollte nur mal fragen ob man für die Deuter auch ein Vorlagen machen sollte (hier ein Bild:http://www.zeller.de/img/sitzende-katze-auktionshaus-michael-zeller-71.jpg). Für die Königin hätte ich dieser Vorlage http://zeichnen-lernen.net/beispielbilder/tiere-zeichnen/hauskatzen-zeichnen/liegende-katze02.png Und wir hatten ja letzt beim Admin treffen die Idee mit dem Clan wo alle Katzen vorbestimmt sind.Würdest du sagen wir sollten es in erwähnung ziehen,oder wären es dann zu viele Clan zum RPG machen? LG 10:21, 9. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Katzen erstellt Hi Leo!Im NachtClan stand das Mauseherz frei war ich hab ihn erstellt ist das in Ordnung?Daraufhin würde ich eine eigene Katze im NachtClan erstellen warscheinlich hab ich das schon wenn du das liest.Falls das nicht in Ordnung ist lösche sie sofort ok ? PS:Du hast ein Tag nach mir Geburtstag ^^ - 14:37, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hi Galileo ^^ ich habe bemerkt das die Hauptseite geaendert wurde.Nun hab ich ein Vorschlag : Ich könnte die Seite Benutzer:Keksauge/Beispiel Hauptseite erstellen.Dort lege ich ein Beispiel für die Hauptseite an!Natürlich nur wenn du es willst! Falls ja mache ich mich an die Arbeit! - 15:25, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dafğür faellt mir auf muss ich mit dir etwas besprechen.Bitte komme doch in den Chjat- 15:53, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Sry Chat stellt keine Verbindung her.Ich brauch aber auch nur eins: Den Slider in Code Ansicht .- 16:42, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, das ich nicht gut genug zeichen kann um vorlagen zu erstellen. Also kann jemand anderer Hauskätzchen und Königin machen. Du kannst die bilder aber gern als beispiel nehmen, wie es aussehen soll, wie bei anderen links sind. LG 18:03, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kieselbach Hallo Leo! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du schon jemanden hast, der im RPG deinen Gefährten Kieselbach spielt? Wenn nicht wäre ich bereit ihn zu übernehmen, da er auch i-wie zu mir passt. LG, dein Kieselflamme 11:08, 21. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chara hallo leo, ich habe als charas lcihtjunges(nebelClan) und Eiswolke(nachtclan selbstgemacht) und wildjunges(nachtclan selbstgemacht) und wollte fragen ob das so okay ist. grüße himbeer Hey Leo, also nun, ich weis noch nicht, ob ich Nie wieder in den Chat komme, ich wollte mal mit meinen Eltern reden und vielleicht erlauben sie mir, das ich wenigstens in den Ferien chatten darf. *zurück knuddel* Also ich melde mich auf jeden Fall. LG, deine Hi, also erstmal ist Wolfsmond doch ein Mädchen, zweitens hat sie schon einen Chara im NebelClan und ich nicht. :/ aber mir ist es eigentlich egal. LG, Feuernacht darf ich sie spielen? 18:28, 26. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Neue Wölfe? Hey, Leo <3 dann lass mich mal schnell offiziell fragen ;) Darf ich zwei neue Wölfe erstellen, Viyou und Aiko? glg deine Wolf Beispiel Hauptseite Sry Le, ich gibs auf.Hab viele versuche gemacht aber....sry!Es klappt nicht.Desweiteren würde ich Aktuelles aufgeben.Sry.-79.248.91.132 18:07, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Schade, das hat ja eigentlich toll ausgesehen, was bisher dort war :`( Du willst Aktuelles aufgeben? :( Echt schade :'( Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich würde es gerne anbieten, mich selbst mal daran zu versuchen, ein solches Beispiel zu erstellen? Natürlich nur wenn du und Leo einverstanden seid? lg 20:46, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hmm, ja, tja, ich hab da mal was erstellt hihi. Hab erlich gesagt schon vorher ein wenig gebastelt ^^ Keks, wenn du dich umentscheidest und selbst machen willst, versteh ich das und die Seite kann dann wieder gelöscht werden. Vielleicht schaut ihr mal rein, leider gehört da noch viel verbessert. Benutzer:Wolfsmond/Hauptseite Beispiel. Hmm, ja, wegen dem Layout - ich hab den Code mehrfach gecheckt, also der ist sauber, es sieht nur so komisch aus, weil es eben das Layout der hauptseite auf einer normalen Seite ist, wo daneben sonst immer die neuesten ändeurngen und der Chat und so stehen. Es geht nur darum, wie die anordnung und allgemein die Vorlagen und so sind? Wenn ihr nicht einverstanden seid, dass ich mich mal dran versucht hab versteh ich das total, ehrlich und auch wenn´s nicht passt, dann kann die Seite wirklich wieder gelöscht werden. glg eure 21:45, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) - mann, das kommt so unsensibel rüber, tut mir echt leid aber ich musste mich einfach dran versuchen, ich liebe es hauptseiten zu designen ^^ ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das. <3 sry 21:45, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Löschen Hallo Leo,ich wollte dich nur fragen ob ich die Seite Himbeerstern löschen kann,da sie nicht beantragt wurde. Lg 10:07, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Treffen Ok... Ich hoffe mal dass ich kann. Ich frage jetzt mal nicht warum... 18:48, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Re Gut, heute Nachmittag hätte ich Zeit,aber ehr gegen Abend. 11:48, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Haha, omg, sieht so dämlich aus. Ich hab mir ja gedacht, die box oben in der neuen hauptseite sieht so leer aus, ich hab mal was gezeichnet und im hauptseiten beispiel eingefügt. http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Wolfsmond/Hauptseite_Beispiel die wahrheit ist... es sieht behindert aus. Ich wollte es dir trotzdem zeigen, vl weißt du ja, obs wir diese box leerlassen sollen oder ob irgendein bild reingehört. glg 23:59, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseitenlogo Hallo Leo, ich habe auch mal so ein Logo gemacht, ist nichts besonderes, aber ich zeige es dir mal [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' '' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade|''Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt]] 08:30, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) thumb|left|Tja, hier ist es Logo Hi Leo Du hast gesagt, ich soll ein Hauptseitenlogo versuchen, tja hier ises (häässlich) thumb Ich kanns eben nich^^ LG- *knuddel* Passt Hey Leö Wennste schonmal on bist, also das Bild is eingefügt aber noch zu groß. Wie kann man in GIMP ausschneiden? Ach ja komm pls in skype ich bin ganz allein :( Hi leo, ja Buntschweif hat es mir erlaubt. Lord Moritz!!!! Aktuelles Hi Leo Wollte fragen, ob ich vllt mit Wolf Aktuelles übernehmen könnte HDGDL und hoffe auf Antwort Blutkrallen ICh wollte dich fragen, ob wir vielleicht aus dieser Gruppe auch ein RPG machen könnten. Sie sind nicht mehr so schlimm, seit Räuber tod ist xD LG 18:04, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) PS: Dann würde gern nur ich diese Seite bearbeiten. Wie bei der Bruderschaft Blade. Bin raus ich gehe raus wenn das so weiter geht sry wegen dem Bild aber wenn ich das mit sieht NOCH SCHLIMMER aus! Gimp darf ich mir net hollen![[Benutzer:Loki love|Loki love] 09:07, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) P.S:darf ich es mal mit sai probiern? weil sonst kann ich kein Bild machen. Hauptvorlage? Ich wollte fragen (von dem Account meiner Freundin grad) warum meine Bilder abgehlent wurden weil erst die Hauptvorlage verwendet wird.LG Keks (im Account von) Olivenose (Diskussion) 16:37, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ich würde gerne eine nebelclan katzen übernehmen hi ich bins geißel, ich würde gerne Sonnenstrahl übernehmen und mir ist auf gefallen das schattenkralle beim nachtclan steht könnst du ihn in denn nebelclan rein machen? noch einen schönen tag wünschet dir Geißelstern (Diskussion) 13:34, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi Leo :D Ich wollte nur fragen 1.Wie ich eine Seite mit Sigi erstellen kann. 2.Ob ich mir eine Katze für den BriesenClan ausdenken kann.*hust* Meine Idee *hust*....Was? Lg 13:01, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Vergess Punkt 2, ich habe mir nochmal die Regelen beim BriesenClan durch gelesen :D 13:06, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Schülervorlage laanghaar Hey Leo, wollte nur mal fragen ob ich die laanghaar Versionen von den Schülern bei der CA einfügen kann. 15:55, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *erschrickt* wieso hast du meinen Rubinclan gelöscht, ley hat mir ihn erlaubt zu erstellen und du vor 1 mond auf! a chso einene bitte kann ich schattenkralle als streuner jezzt machen es soll jetzt ein streuner sein. Geißelstern (Diskussion) 16:15, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja, die hab ich schon lang gemacht o.O' 16:54, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Charaboxen Hey Leo Ja, wie gesagt, unter der Woche bin ich erst echt spät zuhause und hab grad totalstress. Ich hätte jetzt grade ein wenig Zeit übrig, sonst kommt es auf den Zufall an, tut mir echt leid. 17:38, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) WAS SOLL DAS?! LEO, WARUM LÖSCHST DU EINFACH DAS BILD VON DRACHENBLUT?! DARF MAN NUR NOCH DIESE DUMMEN CA BILDER IN DEN ARTIKELN HABEN?! ODER WARUM HAST DU ES GELÖSCHT?! [[User:TwoBlade|''Tw'o''''Bl'a'de'']]''Embrace your dreams - and whatever happen, protect your honor.'' 20:13, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NebelClan Klar mach ich. Löwenkralle Hey Leo mir ist aufgefallen das in der hrachie des NebelClans steht das der Charakter Löwenkralle noch frei ist dabei steht auf der Seite von Löwenkralle das er von Tigerschweif gespielt wird. Ich wollte das nur mal gesagt haben ^^ LG deine 15:39, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ok wenn ich ihn mal treffe :/ LG 15:46, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) hey da ist noch etwas das ich nicht verstehe. Bei dem Charakter Kieselbach steht: ''mit großen, schwarzen und fast schwarzen Flecken. ''Das ist doch kein Satz oder?? ^^ LG 15:52, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Naja egal :) 15:56, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NebelClan nun ich hab gesehen das bei den freien Katzen Apfelfell steht aber nicht im NebelClan aufgezeichnet ist. Und könntest du mich in die Probezeit eintragen ?? Und kann ich dan Apfelfell nehmen. Und wenn er nicht geht Mondherz er steht nicht bei freien Katzen aber bei NebelClan seht das er frei ist. hi Leo, Ich wollte fragen ob ich so etwas änliches wie einen clan erstellen darf. Der Name soll Kreis der Dämonen sein und er unterscheidet sich von clans so dass das Gesetzt ganz anders ist und manche Katzten haben kleine magische Fähigkeiten. Benutzer:Lord Moritz Mondherz Hi Leo, Ich würde dann gerne wieder meinen cha mondherz haben wann geht das. Benutzer:Lord Moritz Kreis bitte gib mir eine antwort auf meine frage mit dem kreis. Benutzer:Lord Moritz Lord Moritz; Chara in GeistClan Hi Galileo, Lord Moritz hat mich gefragt ob er ein Chara im GeistClan haben kann o.O Ich wollte mich an dich wenden.Darf er das? 11:22, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Tut mir leid, dass ich das erst jetzt gesehen habe. Ich würde nämlich eine Geschichte über Loras Leben, bevor sie Shadow kennenlernt schreiben. Damit könnte man vielleicht besser verstehen, warum sie sich so verhält, wie sie es tut. Also frage ich dich hiermit um Erlaubnis. LG 14:06, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS: Soll ich die Geschichte auch/dafür bei Lora reinstellen? Frage Hey, wegen diesem Rechtschreib und Grammatik- Team, geht das jetzt chon los oder erst wenn die teams voll sind? LG 16:39, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Charkter übernehemen Hallo Galileo , :D Ich bin grad neu in diesem Wiki "gelandet" und wollte fragen ob ich Windpfote aus dem NebelClan übernehmen dürfte. LG - 16:49, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Galileo nochmal :D Ich habe schon Bunt gefragt, ich wollte dir mal so Bescheid geben dass das geklärt ist.(Mit Windpfote) 17:18, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Archiv Ich hab ne Idee für viel benutze Diskussionsseiten wie deine und meine... Man könnte doch wie bei CharakterArt ein Archiv machen...wo dann unter dem Titel der Link zur eigentlichen Seite steht also bei mir zum beispiel: Benutzer Diskussion:Buntschweif/Archiv Was hältst du davon? LG 16:47, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) CA Ich wollte mich nur mal erkundigen, wie das ist, wenn Bilder nach Veränderungen nicht mehr kommentiert werden. Bekommt man ab dem nächten Vorschlag 7 Tage? Darf man dann auch mehr Bilder reinstellen? Im übrigen sind dort schon einige Bilder, die wegsein sollten. LG 14:27, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Meine eigene Geschichte Hi Galileo Ich wollte mal fragen ob ich hier meine Geschichte aufstellen darf.Dann würde sie heißen : '''Verlorene Hoffnung Wäre das in Ordnung ? - 16:10, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) NachtClan Hi Leo, Ich wollte mal fragen ob ich im NachtClan eine schülerin erfinden darf die ich dann spielen würde (Wolfspfote) oder ob ich lieber einen freien Charakter aussuchen sollte? Und ob ich die wölfin http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Whisper spielen darf wenn sie nicht schon vergeben ist. LG 08:39, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Charakter übernehmen ich hätte zwei charaktere zu übernehmen! Nr.1: aus dem nebelclan und ist Königin: Lichtschweif Nr.2: aus dem NachtClan sie ist auch Königin: Weißschnee wäre schön wenn du antworten würdest viele Grüße Geißelstern (Diskussion) 14:45, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) kleine Frage Hi Leo Ich würde gerne einen RPG Clan beitreten, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich vorher jemand bestimmtes fragen soll. Deshalb frage ich dich was ich da am besten tun soll. LG Crepi500 Chat-Party Hi Leo :D Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich einen kleinen Blog erstellen kann in dem ich ankündeige dass am 31.10 (Helloween) nuja, eine kleine Chat-Party stattfindet.Wollte auch noch issen ob du einverstanden bist.Es würde so gegen 19.00 Uhr beginnen und es sollte einfach ein bisschen RPG gemacht werden und gemeinsam eine Katze mit dem Namen Halloween soll erstellt werden.(Über Halloween ist nur bekannt das sie eine Kätzin ist und einzelläuferin.).Beim erstellen soll jemand die Katze mitzeichen,bzw. bei GIMP fri Katze erstellen und die Seite für Halloween erstellen. Danach wird eventuel noch etwas RPG oder ein paar Gruselgeschcihten erzählt werden. LG- 13:22, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) 10:12, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC)}} 10:17, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC)}} Talkbox Katze erstellen Hi Le Ich wollte fragen ob ich eien Katze erstellen darf die auf den nebelclan trifft und naja ... der rest ergibt sich selbst Ihr Name wäre Kralle und ist Streunerin 17:57, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallöle Galileo :D Icxh wollte dich noch mal auf die Katze (Kralle s.o.) ansprechen?!Ich hatte auch Bunt gefragt aber sie meinte ich sollte mich eher an dich wenden ... :D 18:54, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Galileo (nochmal :D ) Also ich häng da mal (Streuner) in Klammern.Falls das nicht geht können wir das ja noch evt. verschieben :/ 13:51, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dämmerlicht Hallo Galileo Ich würde gerne Dämmerlicht übernehmen.Darf ich das?Hab ja nur NachtClan-Katzen 15:07, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ideen für die Clans Sry Leo das ich dich jetzt wieder nerve ^^ Also ich wollte dich auf folgende Punkte ansprechen... 1.Idde für die Clans Alsooo... :D Ich finde das die Artikel ja nicht gefüllt mit Regeln,diese Seite darf nur von User XY bearbeitet wetdern...etc. ''sein sollte.Könnnte man nicht z.B ''NebelClan/Regeln ''oder ''Die dunkle Bruderschaft/Wichtiges (oder halt eine andere Endung) erstellen?Dann wären die Seiten nicht mit solchen Sachen gefüllt und man sollte natürlich dann am Anfang des ArtikelS (z.B NebelClan) in Fettschrift schreiben das man sich die Seite durchlesen sollte.Das würde so aussehen: Bitte liest euch die Seite NebelClan/Regeln durch damit es keine Schwierigkeiten gibt! so das wars XD 16:38, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) RE:Talkbox-Bild thumbDas Bild meinte ich 17:30, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi Leo Ich wollte Fragen, ob ich aus dem NachtClan die Katze Kristalauge übernehmen kann. Lg Crepi Gipfelstern Wer spielt eig. Gipfelstern ? LG Krähensee Intresse Klar ich interessier mich dafür. Es wäre sogar echt cool wenn ich dürfte. LG Krähensee Danke Danke Leo LG Krähensee Ich wieder^^ Anführer Leo ich hab eine Idee wie wärs wenn man alle Freien Anführer auf eine Seite schreiben würde ? LG Krähensee Z.B. Nachtstern ist noch frei (Für den interesiere ich mich auch) LG Krähensee Vorschlag Also was hälst du davon ? (Ich wäre auch an Nachtstern interessiert) LG Krähensee Katzen Ich würde gern Katzen übernehmen. Hier ist eine Liste von de die ich übernehmen würde: Katzen die ich übernehmen würde wenn sie nicht vergeben sind: * Dunkelpelz (KlauenClan) * Blaupfote (FeuerClan) Katzen die frei sind und die ich übernehmen möchte: * Bieberzahn (WasserClan) * Vulkanausbruch (BachClan) * Blitznarbe (BrisenClan) Sind viele oder ?! Jedenfalls ich habe nachgeguckt ob die meisten frei sind. Bei manchen steht das bei manchen nicht. Und auf der Freie Katzen Liste stehen ganz viele Katzen nicht die frei sind. Also kannst du mir sagen welche ich haben darf und welche nicht ? LG Krähensee Charakter Also darf ich die die frei sind besitzen ? LG Krähen(see) Einige Sachen ... :/ BachClan darf ich Beerenschweif im BachClan spielen? :3 GLG User:Sprenkelfeuer/Sig 21:02, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) NebelClan darf ich im nebelcan Rußwolke spielen? :3 GLG User:Sprenkelfeuer/Sig 21:08, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) BrisenClan darf ich im brisenclan Honigstern spielen? LG User:Sprenkelfeuer/Sig 21:14, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 'Chat Mod.? :o' Hallo Galileo Ich machs kurz denn ich bin total verblüfft :o Ich bin Chat-Moderator?Wirklich?!Danke :D 18:44, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist da etwas aufgefallen ... :/ BachClan Hallo Leo, wie du weißt habe ich ja im BachCLan die Anführerin übernommen. Bedeutet das, dass ich auch die anderen Charaktere des Clans verwalte? Ich wurde nämlich gefragt, ob jemand einen Chara übernehmen darf. Bitte antworte so schnell es geht. Danke für deine Hilfe. LG 19:59, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Offiziell: Ultimatives RPG? Hey, sorry, mir ist erst vor kurzem eingefallen, dass ich dich das noch fragen wollte. Wegen dem RPG-Spiel, was ich da geschrieben hab, hab ich dich gar nicht gefragt, ob ich darf. Tut mir echt leid, das hab ich voll verdrängt. Darf ich das eh? lg 16:17, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry, dass es so kommen musste... Fragen^^ Hey Leo, Ich hab ein paar Fragen: 1. Darf ich mir einen Einzelläufer erstellen? 2. Weißt du wer Sternschnuppes Gefährte ist? 3. Darf man im BachClan noch Charas hinzufügen? So das war's, ich hoffe ich nerve nicht allzu sehr :) LG Efeu NachtClan Katzen Hallo Galileo :D Ich wollte fragen ob ich mir im NachtClan eine Katze erstellen darf :D Eine Kriegerin die Leopardenfleck heißen würde :3 15:38, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Leo?Problem!³ Problem Meine Freundin Benutzer:Schwarzpfote hat im Chat gespamt und gecapst.Sie wurde gesperrt.Hacken?Sie hat von meiner EMail den acc hinzugelegt weil sie ihre EMail's nicht aufmachen kann!Das ist jetzt voll doof!Kann man das ändern?! 16:23, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC)T:Es hat sich geändert ö.ö EDI Teest Thx ^^ danke schön, ich würde einen Schüler erstellen.. in welchen Clans ist das denn noch erlaubt? LG 18:57, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kommen und Gehen Hey Leo. Ich hab das mit Daisy mitbekommen und finde es irre traurig, dass sie nicht mehr kommen möchte. Leider muss ich sagen, dass auch ich vorhabe, mich von Wikia zu distanzieren. Der Grund hierfür ist eher, dass ich mich immer so gezwungen fühle, hier reinzukommen und ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei und bin nicht mehr glücklich :( Es tut mir echt leid. Nach und nach werde ich nicht mehr kommen, ich sollte mich eher auf anderes konzentrieren, da ich nur noch hier versinke. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Hierbei möchte ich gleich Aktuelles aufgeben, bitte. Du wirst immer meine Freundin bleiben, ja? Gruß, deine Wolf Warum muss alles so kommen ... ;( Hi Galileo ... Ich habe auch bemerkkt das Wolf nicht kommen will :( Das find ich auch total dumm jetzt sind schon 2 weg *heul* Warum denn nur? *heul* Ich finde es auch richtig schade!Man ... warum musst das nur so sein? Achja...das kommt jetzt bestimmt einbisschen schroff :/ Ich wollte mir doch für den WasserClan Namen ausdenken du hast ihn aber geschützt :/ Trotzdem ; Alles blöd ! :( 17:18, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Leo ^^ einmal werd ich mich noch melden. Zur info: Ich bleib noch in Wikia halbwegs aktiv, bis die OWG's vorbei sind, aber dann werde ich leine ziehen ;) Ich versteh natürlich, dass du das mit den Charas klären willst. Eigentlich ist es mir egal, aber... trotzdem, ich würd mir wünschen, dass Wolfsmond niemand übernimmt oder so. Wie du das mit dem archivieren vorgeschlagen hast war super, das würde ich mir für die seite wünschen. Den Rest meiner Charas könnte vergeben werden, aber es wäre echt super, wenn du mir Bescheid gibst, wer wen übernehmen möchte und vl auch ein wenig im Auge behältst, ob jemand den Chara nicht zu arg verfälscht. Wäre echt toll ^^ Zum Ultimatic WaCa RPG, mir wäre alles lieber, als die Seite komplett zu löschen, also zieh deine Idee bitte durch, ich hoffe, dass die Sache vl was wird und es euch Spaß macht. Ich hoffe ich konnte einiges im Wiki helfen und aufbauen und verbessern Vl konnte ich hier was verändern ^^ , es hat mir auch riesen spaß gemacht, eben bis jetzt. Tut mir leid. Danke für alles an dich, Deine Freundin Wolf Selbst erstellen Hallo leo, ich find dieses Wiki echt gut ;) Ich wollt nur frgen,ob man hier eigene Charaktere oder Clans erstellen darf.Und sie dann auf Seiten erstellen darf. LG Benutzer:Startip/Sig 16:58, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Alles kommt dumm ... : | Hey Leo es tut mir leid das ich gerade jetzt sage da du schon Daisy und Wolf verloren hast aber ich habe auch vor mich zu distanzieren :| Es ist einfach so tut mir leid du warst eine ganz geile Freundin ♥♥♥ 13:52, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :O Aha... nunja also: Wenn ich hier '''gesperrt werde. Kann es mir recht sein. Ich kenne '''genug '''Wikis, worin ich sehr gut arbeiten kann. Anders betrachtet, sehe es so du denkst aus einen Wiki kommen die Charakter (Familien) und dann wirst du angemeckert. Denkst du darauf habe ich irgendwann mal in meinen Leben Lust?! '''Nein '''wenn ich hier nur angemeckert werde. Dann ist was '''in diesem '''mit mir passiert völlig egal. Auf so etwas habe ich niemals Lust. Und dieses Wiki ist dann für mich ''gestorben. ''Nunja....das ist meine '''ganz '''ehrliche Meinung. Und wenn man hier seine eigene Meinung nicht sagen darf, dann ist das wirklich das letzte!!! :| Krähe Benutzer:Weißpfote Hallo Galileo heute wollte ich dirsagen das ich eine neue Userin im Chat getroffen habe.Sie heißt Weißpfote.Ich habe ihr im Chat das mit der Probezeit erklärt und sie würde gerne Windflügel im GeistClan spielen.Könntest du sie dann bitte eintragen? Lg 14:41, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Familie Himmelsblitz und Kriegerherz Interessant, dass pltzölich alle so drauf anspringen wo ichs auf die Dissku geschrieben hab... Piny hat mir auch irgendwas geschrieben aber ich kanns net lesen DDx Ich versuchs grad zu entziffern... Ja du kannst gerne meine Schwester sein :D LG- 16:02, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS: Hallo schwester ;) Keine Ahnung von nichts hallo leo, ich wollte fragen wie viele Charaktere man eigentlich spielen kann? Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben ein RPG gespielt, daher habe ich keine Ahrnung von so etwas liebe grüße Weißpfote Neuer Versuch :33 Hey Leo ich wollte sagen das ich es doch versuche zu bleiben :) Aber ich wollte fragen ob du im NachtClan Mauseherz und Seepfote löschst :) Dabei will ich auch eigt. noch ein Chara im BrisenClan.Darf ich Honigstern spielen? :D 13:19, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein paar Sachen so nebenbei ... :/ Hallo Galileo :D Ich wollte zu dir mal ein paar Sachen sagen :) Alsooo ich spiele ja Dunstpfote :3 Ich wollte fragen ob sie immer noch Deuterschülerin ist? Falls nein kann sie wieder eine sein? :3 Dazu wollte ich schreiben das man die User iwie einbisschen aufmerksam machen sollte das man Groß - und - Kleinschreibung beachten sollte :/ Ich sehe manche Texte bei denen so was garnicht beachtet wird , deshalb :) P.S : Ich habe dich doch mal gefragt ob ich Honigstern spielen darf? :33 PPS: Schönen Nikolaus Tag =D 17:13, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Letzte Worte von Piny :'( Hallo Galileo und Tschüss ~ Ich bins Piny und wollte dir als unangemeldeter User (da ich ja nicht in mein Acc. kann ) dir hier meine Charas auflisten die ''freigegeben ''werden sollten und ich hätte noch ein paar die ich meinen Freunden geben will! '''Freigeben; *Kräuterblatt *Nightwatcher Und jetzt würde ich meine restlichen Charas gerne aufteilen und vergeben an meine zwei realen Freunde! An Benutzer:Keksauge *Blitzstern *Kralle (Streunerin) *Farnstreif *Bienenstich *Edelstein An Benutzer:Kosma Snowberry *Mottenfleck *Knospenblüte *Frostblatt *'Leopardenfleck (NachtClan die Seite gibt es nicht)' Das war das Letzte was ich dir mitteilen wollte!Ich werde euch vermissen! ~ WARUM??? hallo leo, darf ich fragen was ich falsch gemacht habe, bei meiner char erstellung? bitte sag es, damit ich diesen fehler nicht nochmal mache :'( :'( es tut mir leid lg Weißpfote (Diskussion) 12:32, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC)weißpfote und ein neuer versuch hallo leo, jetzt habe ich hoffendlich alles richtig gemacht, bei der char erstellung :D lg Weißpfote (Diskussion) 13:21, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC)weißpfote Ich bins Piny bitte trag das bitte ein meine Charas die ich vergebe und abgebe.Bitte mach es schnell und sag den zwei Usern auch Bescheid Freigeben; *Kräuterblatt *Nightwatcher Und jetzt würde ich meine restlichen Charas gerne aufteilen und vergeben an meine zwei realen Freunde! An Benutzer:Keksauge *Blitzstern *Kralle (Streunerin) *Farnstreif *Bienenstich *Edelstein An Benutzer:Kosma Snowberry *Mottenfleck *Knospenblüte *Frostblatt *'Leopardenfleck (NachtClan die Seite gibt es nicht)' Das war das Letzte was ich dir mitteilen wollte!Ich werde euch vermissen! Forever ~ Piny Huhu Leo^^ Ich wollte fragen ob ich für Dunstpfote einen Gefährten erstellen könnte (Claw) ?Dann würde Koralle ihn spielen :') Also darf ich?^^ LG ~ 15:58, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Leiste hallo bunt. ich wollte mal fragen, wie du die blaue leist oben im wiki veränderst(erwas hinzufüges)(die leist wo beispielsweise die clans aufgelistet sind) ich hab mir auch en wiki gemacht, und finda nicht raus. lg Weißpfote (Diskussion) 15:16, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC)weißpfote Charakter Hallo leo. Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich eine schülerin im nebelclan erstellen darf. Ich habe bunt schon geschrieben und sie ist schon lange nicht mehr on gewesen. Es würde mich freuen wenn du mir schnell antworten würdest und ich darf. LG Töni böni (Diskussion) 16:46, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey leo. Ich würde gerne Schneejunges aus dem NebelClan und Shiny die streunerin übernehmen. Wenn ich darf schreib mir. LG Töni böni (Diskussion) 19:01, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hallo ich wollte fragen wegen rußwolke ob ich sie haben darf?Leopard´Zahn (Diskussion) 09:59, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) .... Hallo DeineMudda 13 x3! Also Piny war ja Chat Mod....Aber sie ist ja jetzt deaktiviert da sollte man doCh vlt. diese Ernennung zurückziehen?Falls du das nicht willst kann ich das auch verstehen! Achja:Wind ist ja auch Chat Mod. , oder?Sollte man nicht dasselbe tun denn Win kommt ja nicht mehR?Falls auc nicht verstehe ich das auch... 09:20, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Achja, warum gibt es hier keine Stämme? OO CreateYours (Diskussion) 19:37, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo ich bin neu und würde mir gerne einen Character erstellen (oder einen übernehmen) wenns möglich wäre, weiß abernicht wie und wo. Kannst du mir helfen? CreateYours (Diskussion) 19:37, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich bin durch das Warrior Cats Wiki hier her gekommen und würde gerne mitmachen. Im chat hat man mir gesagt ich soll mich an dich wenden. also was soll ich tun? Sonnenschweif (Diskussion) 14:09, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich hab gelesen dass du Bilder machst. könntest du mir eins zu Lilienpfote aus der Bruderschaft des tiefen Wassers machen. Wenn ja wär ich dir sehr dankbar! Sonnenschweif (Diskussion) 21:31, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo liebe Leo, Ich wollte dich fragen wieso du Mitternachtspelz gelöscht hast , das war mein Koordinator aus der Bruderschaft des tiefen Wassers ._.' Danke falls du antwortest ^^ (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 08:09, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) Danke Leo ich habe dann schon gesehen das ich nicht kategorisiert hab ^^ Hab ich dann nachgeholt ;D Lg (Windgeflüster (Diskussion) 12:22, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) Neuer Charakter Hallo Leo, ich wollte einen Charakter im NebelClan erstellen, wenn ich darf. Ich hab schon Bunt gefragt, aber sie scheint lange nicht mehr online gewesen zu sein. Kannst du mir da weiterhelfen? Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aktuelles? Hallo Leo, ich wollte mal wissen, wie aktuell "Aktuelles" ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das seit letztes Jahr November nichts mehr passiert ist. Wann wird die Seite denn immer aktuallisiert? Es wäre mal interesant zu wissen, was die letzten 4 Monde passiert ist. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Sonnenblitz (Diskussion), 26. März 2013 comicprojekt Katzenfreunde für Comic mit Katzen gesucht Hallo Le Leo, ich bin m4dguy und unsere Gruppe ist auf der Suche nach neuen tatkräftigen Katzenliebhabern, die uns bei unserem Comic-Projekt "Kitty's Epic!" helfen. Da ihr euch auch für Katzen interessiert, dachten wir, es wäre eine gute Idee, bei euch um Hilfe zu fragen. Wir hoffen, dass du uns helfen kannst, Leute aus der Community zu finden die sich für das Projekt begeistern könnten. In "KE" geht es um eine Superhelden-Story mit Katzen als Hauptcharakteren. Bisher haben wir unsere ersten Bilder erstellt ("One-Shot"), mit Bildern aus der späteren Handlung von "KE". Bei der Produktion des One-Shots ist uns aufgefallen, dass wir zusätzliche Hilfe benötigen werden, um schneller neue Comics zu erstellen und den Arbeitsablauf zu verbessern. Momentan suchen wir nach tatkräftiger Hilfe bei folgenden Aufgaben: *Inker (die groben Zeichnungen müssen am PC nachgezeichnet und nachbearbeitet werden; Verwendung eines Zeichentablet ist vorteilhaft) *Story-Writing/Layouting (die Handlung muss auf Panels verteilt werden, Panelinhalt wie Perspektive usw müssen festgelegt werden) Solltest du selbst Interesse haben, oder jemaden kennen, der gerne bei einem Comicprojekt mitmachen würde, so würden wir uns freuen, wenn wir zusammenkommen könnten und gemeinsam an unserem Comic arbeiten können. Solltest du noch weitere Fragen haben, kannst du mich jederzeit auf meiner Diskussionsseite eine Nachricht hinterlassen. ---m4dguy (Diskussion) 19:15, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung, Das habe ich irgendwie Vergessen! Dein MarigoldbrightMarigoldbright (Diskussion) 18:40, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :/ Hey Le!^^ Kensste mich noch?:D hehe ^^ ich bin mal wieder da !*-*' & hab ne wichtige Sache :/ Wegen überfüllten Clans z.B NebelClan <- Bunt ist seid fast 'nem Jahr nicht da?!D:' Vlt. können wir mal im Chat reden?(: 15:57, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe ja wegen den unnötigen Chara's ein Blog gemacht (: Soll ich dass schonmal machen? :/ Können wir darüber reden? ^^ Und da gibt es noch was wichtiges..dass will ich aber eher privat sagen.Könntest du demnächst in den Chat?^^ 19:04, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Ich hätte ne Idee , die ganz nett wäre darüber will ich auchmal reden ! ;D Leo D:' Da gibt's sogar ne sache die mir angst macht hier v.v' Darüber will ich nicht öffentlich reden, kannst du mir sagen wann du Zeit hättest, im Chat vorbeizuschauen?-Danke D:' 20:01, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Hallu Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich Flickenherz aus dem BachClan spielen darf :) Sry hab mein Singnatur vergessen : Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 20:50, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) (meins war das vorletzte) Hei Le :D Keine Sache es ist für mich ziemlich wichtig :/ Ich bin abendds immer on Freitag aber nicht, nicht bei meiner BDay Party :/ Mal schaun ^^ 18:30, 29. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bye ): Bye Leo ~ Ich fand's echt schön hier.Bis ich aus dem Chat für unbeschränkt verbannt wurde v-v Vlt sehn wir uns ja mal in WaCa ... ): Bye 19:48, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY♥ Happy Birthday Leo :3 Viel Fun undso :33 Deine 18:04, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Warum was ist los?Geburtstage müssen shcön sein... v-v 18:21, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Oh ): Schade D: Mein Geburtstag war super mit meiner BF und meine 2 Cousinen haben bei mr übernachtet :D Vlt. kannst du in Chat kommen, wenn du willst? ^-^ Na ja schönen Rest Geburtstag noch :) 18:28, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage Darf ich Vogeljunges vom SchneeClan sein,BITTE? (WINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 16:28, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC)WINTERSTURM Kommen?:D Ich sollte dich erinnern? Kommen ? :D 19:17, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hochberg ich wollte dich fragen ob ich Hochberg vom BachClan haben darf :) Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 22:13, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldigung ich meinte BergClan Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 22:14, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Vieles Okay, ich werd's versuchen...kann sein das ich mich etwas verspäte :) Bis dann ^^ 12:14, 23. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kannst du jz kommen? *w* 15:23, 24. Nov. 2013 (UTC)